Why You Gotta Look So Good?
by melly celly
Summary: After a hard day, Fujiko wonders why she really puts up with Lupin's B.S.


Why You Gotta Look So Good?  
  
Lupin III Songfic  
  
----  
  
After a hard day, Fujiko wonders why she really puts up with Lupin's B.S. (WARNING: Moderate Cursing and Suggestive Dialouge in song)  
  
----  
  
//Yesterday was not a good day  
  
I went to the doctor, to hear the news  
  
He had the nerve to call me crazy  
  
Deranged  
  
A victim of child-abuse  
  
Said something was wrong with my head  
  
Told me someone was messing with my mind  
  
Said you gotta get out the situation, girl  
  
It's only a matter of time  
  
And I knew he was right//  
  
Fujiko threw the newspaper on the table in front of Lupin. He took it angrily and eyed her.  
  
"And this is suppose to mean something? You know I only love you, Fuj."  
  
She folded her arms, "Me and a hundred other women!"  
  
The newspaper claimed, for the fifth time that month, that another wealthy woman - whom Lupin robbed - was in a love sick daze with him. Fujiko had tried to ignore it the first few times, but the evidence was too strong for him to fake it now.  
  
"I wasn't trying to mess with those women. *I* can't believe *you* believe this crap!"  
  
"I believed it a long time ago, Lupin - this just sealed the deal. I'm leaving - and I'm not coming back this time!"  
  
Lupin slammed the newspaper on top of the table again. He screamed at Fujiko who was getting her fur coat and her purse, "Fine then, bitch - leave! And if I ever see you again, I won't try and *not* shoot you!"  
  
"Same for me," she said slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
//One day I'm gonna wake up  
  
And find the strength to leave your ass behind  
  
Maybe if your paper wasn't stacked,  
  
Or if the sex was wack,  
  
Or maybe if you was fat,  
  
But, damn...//  
  
She left the apartment, beachside of Okinawa. It was late evening. She crossed out of town and onto the beach. Sunset was so beautiful, she had to stop and watch it - before it was over.  
  
She sat down on the beach and dropped her purse. Fujiko sighed at the wind. Usually, Lupin's excessive flirting with the victims wouldn't have bothered her so much. It was just that she'd had a hard week. Between schemes, when the guys were nowhere in sight, she'd been seeing a shrink. Not that she thought she was going crazy, or was crazy, her mother made her. Something about becoming a kleptomanic. It was the most absurd thing she'd ever heard. She'd taught her almost everything she knew about being a theif! But Fujiko did it to stop her mother from nagging.  
  
Earlier that week, the shrink told her his evaluation of her. Fujiko recalled him saying she was very much insane. She'd gotten angry. Then he explained it was because of Lupin III. And he stringing him along like a toy. Fujiko thought twice about punching him, but mother would never let her hear the end of it. Where did he get off saying she was treating that playboy like a toy?  
  
He went on to say she'd eventually loose it if she didn't let him go, or fall in love with him. Fujiko perferred neither. End of conversation. But as the week went on, and the silly stories of him seducing the lady victims, it made her think.  
  
Why didn't she really want to let Lupin go?  
  
//Why you gotta look so good? (Damn)  
  
You make it so hard to leave you  
  
Why you gotta look so good?  
  
I don't want nobody else to have you  
  
Why you gotta look so good?  
  
Cuz' I know you ain't never gon' treat me right  
  
Why you gotta look so good?  
  
I can't get no sleep at night... no//  
  
Reason One: He was loaded. Like a Magnum. Lupin never dwelled on how much money he really had, but he let Fujiko get a look at his bank account once. She'd never forget how many zeros she'd seen that day. It felt silly to admit it sometimes, but couldn't stop smiling at him that day. She wondered why Lupin didn't just retire. Save the rich and fabolous a world of heartaches. But why should he? He obviously didn't retire after getting his first million - that's for sure.  
  
Reason Two: He gave her things. Those are magic words to a woman like Fujiko. When she didn't feel like risking a chipped fingernail to do it herself, she'd just pout to Lupin. He'd get those adorable hearts in his eyes and turn into putty. "Anything for you," he'd say. And she loved that. Not many a boyfriend would travel the world for the perfect christmas, birthday, any-damn-day present.  
  
Reason Three: Lupin was a total lady killer. His real behavior could be a pain. But when he was trying to lure a lady... talk about prince charming meets the smooth operator! Compliments, conversation, manners. If the bedroom was his aim... it's going-going-gone, honey. The boy was a catch, physically, too. Pretty tall, handsome, built nice. Fujiko didn't have to deny to anybody that he was fine. She'd proudly admit Lupin was good-looking.  
  
Reason Four: She didn't want any other lady hanging on his arm. As envious as it sounds, it's totally true. Of course Fuj could trace the globe in search of a perfect new playmate. A tycoon. A baller. A prince. A rock star. She could get him in seconds. But Lupin was a wolf. A wolf waiting for something to bite once she was out of sight. He'd howl at 12 friggin' moons, if he could. So she tried her best to keep the boy on a short leash. She was the only girl allowed to have the key to his heart. And it was gonna stay that way.  
  
But... why? She still didn't know why she wouldn't leave him alone. Just stick with him completely, or set him free.  
  
//The flyest thing that I ever seen  
  
Lookin' like the cover to a magazine  
  
Remember the day that I met you  
  
I knew right away I had to mess with you  
  
Now all you do is sit and run your mouth  
  
So sick and tired, I wanna put you out  
  
See I fuss and fight ya' almost every night  
  
I keep packin' my shit  
  
But damn, them abs is tight  
  
One day I'm gonna wake up  
  
And find the strength to leave yo' ass behind  
  
Boy I wish you wasn't quite so big  
  
And damn, them sexy lips  
  
Boy, you know that you the shit... So, why...//  
  
Then again... everybody has their downfalls. Lupin... don't get the girl started.  
  
Reason One: He was lacking sanity. Fujiko knew this for a fact when he called her a 'bitch' before she left. Lupin obviously didn't know the last guy that called her that, needed surgery. Testicle surgery. The 'b' word was a no-no to any female. She reminded herself to punch the crap out of him later, for that. And there was always the insane behavior she'd heard about from the guys, when she was out with another man. Lupin'd smash things, get fidgety, and take his frustration out defenseless objects. Like priceless items, machines, etc.  
  
Reason Two: He thought she was born yesterday. Fujiko knew the difference between a 'scheme' and a 'one-night stand'. He'd got her, maybe one or two times. And she'd always been able to catch the little trick in enough time too. Lies were a bad habit with him. When it came to actual schemes, though, he got the better of her several times - which set her on fire beneath the cool shell. The next time she'd get him back to let him know who the real boss was.  
  
Reason Three: He had a more bunnies than the Playboy Mansion. Fujiko knew the location of his little black book by heart. She wanted to burn it and pretend as if she'd done nothing when he noticed it was gone. Those girls played a big part in his thousands of rendevous', and she was sick of it.  
  
Fujiko grabbed a fist full of sand and let it fly into the air. That same question probed her head.  
  
//Why you gotta look so good? (Damn)  
  
You make it so hard to leave you  
  
Why you gotta look so good?  
  
I don't want nobody else to have you  
  
Why you gotta look so good?  
  
Cuz' I know you ain't never gon' treat me right  
  
Why you gotta look so good?  
  
I can't get no sleep at night... no  
  
Why you gotta look so good?  
  
Ooh, you're makin' me sick  
  
I can never say no to them luscious lips  
  
Why you gotta look so good?  
  
You got a million chicks  
  
And I don't know why I put up with your shit  
  
Why you gotta look so good?  
  
It's so hard to leave you, babe...//  
  
Fujiko thought, while watching the sunset, 'Oh, Lupin... you're like an ideal husband. Not the most gorgeous face and body on earth, but you're so handsome and fine. Not the best sex in the world, but it makes you feel good. Not the perfect gift or treat, but your intentions were in your heart. So... why can't I leave you alone?'  
  
----  
  
The song 'Why You Gotta Look So Good?' is property of recording artist Mya (Harrison). I wrote this one-shot, cause I needed a break from writing Little Fu. I just used the song cause it fit the story and their relationship so dang well. Like it? Hate it? Leave ya hanging? Good! Tell me all about it. Tell me why you think Fujiko can't leave Lupin alone, too.  
  
Holla! 


End file.
